Monochrome
Monochrome (his friends call him Mono) is a unicorn from Canterlot currently living in ponyville. 'Physical Description' Monochrome's name comes from his appearance, a plain white body with black hair and a black and white tail and cutie mark. He's always wearing shades recently he's gotten a pair of straight black ones that match those worn by the girl he likes. His horn is broken due to an incident that happened in his childhood. Personality Monochrome is a very friendly pony, though at the same time he's very studious and quiet. He tends to keep to himself unless he's studying with Twilight Sparkle or working with Vinyl Scratch. Because of the nature of his unique magic, Monochrome is constantly keeping his emotions under wraps, which can often result in him coming off as blank or stale to other ponies. Regardless his heart is always in the right place. Relationship and Job Monochrome falls in love with Vinyl Scratch after the two crash into each other at a nightclub causing their glasses to fall off, the two fell in love with each other after a long look into each others eyes. From that day forward Monochrome decided to work for Vinyl, using his magic to make spectacular lighting and effects to compliment Vinyl's amazing music. The two of them form the popular DJ team VinylChrome. Talent and Cutie Mark Mono's always had a talent for magic, but normal magic just wasn't doing it for him. When he was still a young colt studying at Canterlot's Magic School, he discovered a secret underground part of the library where he delved into forbidden text containing information on "emotional magic." Monochrome masters this magic and gets a Yin-yang for a cutie mark, symbolizing his talent for the two kinds of magic in the world. History and Bio Monochromes parents and immediate family are all lavishly multicolored, so when he was born a stale black and white he was labeled as a "black sheep." Because of this he spent most of his childhood alone studying and mastering magic. He got into Magic Kindergarten effortlessly and his grades rivaled Twilight's. When he stumbles upon the forbidden library and masters Emotional Magic (Which is known throughout Canterlot as Dark Magic) he gains his cutie mark (The Yin-Yang) and his eyes change giving him demonic looking irises which he keeps covered with his shades. Unfortunately his magic upsets his professors who kick him out of school, and he is later arrested by the royal guard in Canterlot after he is the victim of a paranoia filled "witch hunt." He is disowned by his parents, his horn is broken and he is banished from Canterlot. He travels with his two best friends, the pegasi Ravewind and Joe-Buck to Ponyville where the three of them settle down and Mono is introduced to Twilight Sparkle, and his girlfriend Vinyl Scratch. Despite his friendship with Twilight and his love for Vinyl, Monochrome keeps the true nature of his magic (which he can still use despite the absence of his horn) a secret from both of them. (MISC.)Normal Magic vs. "Dark" Magic The magic taught to the Canterlot Unicorns comes from the soul of the pony, it flows through him or her and is channeled through their horn in order to make a specific thing happen. The magic is strengthened or weakened based on three things; The concentration of the pony, the ponies confidence, and in some cases, the bonds he or she has with his/her friends. Emotional magic has a similar function, though its power is derived from the heart rather than the soul. The magic feeds off of what and how the pony is feeling and doesn't need a designated exit point from the body (IE the Unicorn's horn). The magic is strengthened and weakened based on the ponies emotions and the emotions of those around him/her, in untrained hands the magic can easily overwhelm the pony. If the one using the magic is emotionally unstable they can quite literally drown in their own emotions. Due to its unstable and unpredictable nature. Emotional magic has been branded as "Dark Magic" and its practice is forbidden in Equestria, but that doesn't stop Monochrome from mastering it after learning near flawless control of his emotions.